


总角之交

by pleasecallmeX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Harry Potter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasecallmeX/pseuds/pleasecallmeX
Summary: 哈利从来没有想过看到马尔福当爸爸会对他有这样的影响。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	总角之交

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514262) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 



> 1\. “总角之交”的意思和“青梅竹马”差不多，但是我总觉得有一层新的含义（难道是“角”这个词带来的视觉效果？）没所谓反正Scorbus才是总角之交;)  
> 2\. 没有编辑，欢迎捉虫。  
> 3\. 肉实在是太好吃了，又温柔体贴又霸道帅气，而且……很真实。美味！

**玩耍时间：**

游乐场太可怕了。

当然，赫敏已经警告过他了。

不过，哈利还是没有想象到婴儿秋千椅上各挂着一条生锈的链子，或者是满是涂鸦的滑梯，或者是沙池里的碎玻璃，或者是吱嘎作响的跷跷板。他更没有想到会看到一只野狗在给那个随风摇摆、歪歪斜斜的旋转木马“浇水”。

说实话，滅幻咒符的效果太好了。

哈利完全错愕地盯着公园，即使阿不思在他怀里扭动着身子，用他那种不羁的方式喊着“爸爸！把我放下来！”

“呃，阿尔，也许我们可以再找一个——”

“我想去玩！”儿子在他耳边叫道。哈利吓了一跳，把他从身体上拉开，从而给了阿不思踢他肚子的角度，像动物园里的动物一样爬下他，向恐怖的公园奔去。哈利小跑着跟在他身后，无比希望赫敏是正确的。

她是正确的。她什么时候不正确啊？

只要他走过了旨在让任何流浪麻瓜感到不适的符咒的边界，灰色的景色就开始明亮了起来。控制天气的符咒营造了一个阳光明媚的环境。这里充满了孩子们的笑声，更重要的是，所有的玩具都发生了变化。秋千变成了儿童扫帚，带着宽大的座椅和安全带，在离地几尺的地方悬空荡漾；旋转木马摇身一变，变成了一个金色飞贼形状的棚子，让孩子们爬进去，稳当地旋转。滑梯闪闪发光，当孩子们滑下去时，也会顺势波动。对几个大一点的孩子，滑梯的长度会拉长；年幼的孩子爬上去后，滑梯就会缩短，变得低矮。有一个爬架，形状像一只巨大的骏鹰，当阿不思向它奔去时，它就把脖子放低，让他跟着另一个和他差不多大的孩子争先恐后地爬上去。

哈利漫不经心地揉了揉被阿不思踢到的肚子，并拔出魔杖作为预防措施。缓冲咒很强，但阿尔更倔强，刚好到了那个不怕死的年纪。希望他能比詹姆斯更快地学会恐惧。

不过这似乎并不重要。阿尔并没有做什么特别危险的事情，只是和那个跟着他爬上来的男孩一起坐在松软伸展的鸟翼上，挥舞着双手，好像要讲故事一样。男孩认真地点点头，好像他能听懂阿尔说的一切——如果哈利说实话，连他也听不懂——哈利研究了他一会儿，然后他浅淡的头发和尖窄的脸点亮了一个灯泡。

他转过身来。

马尔福正站在盘旋的扫帚旁边，皱着眉头看着他的儿子。

哈利有些震惊地盯着他。尽管这些年见过马尔福好几次，但说实话，他从来没有想过马尔福懂得如何休闲地着装。如果他想过，他会认为马尔福对“休闲”的看法是在衬衫和领带外套一件毛衣，但他错了。现在，他穿的是一件T恤衫，包裹住他那瘦削分明的肱二头肌和线条流畅的肩膀，紧贴着他平坦的腹部。而且，他的白金色头发看起来很乱，而不是往后梳，落在他的额头上，形成愉快的波浪。他穿着牛仔裤（牛仔裤？！），事实上，它们看起来被烫过的，但这并不影响哈利的惊讶，因为马尔福甚至知道在哪里买牛仔裤。

很明细，马尔福知道如何休闲地着装。

哈利咽了一口自己的口水。

就在这时，马尔福才注意到了他。他的脸上皱起了一个出乎意料的真诚的笑容。“波特！你是谁？那是你的儿子吗？”

哈利走了过去。”呃，是的。那和他在一起玩的应该是斯科皮吧？”

“对啊。有趣的是，他们似乎很快就能相处融洽。”马尔福喃喃自语，嘴角抽搐着。”我想我甚至看到他和斯科皮握手了。”

哈利呛了一口自己的口水。

“我不知道你经常来这个游乐场。”过了一会儿，马尔福继续说道。”你平时不都是带着孩子去——”

“最近媒体的报道有点烦。”哈利剪短地解释，眼睛盯着阿不思；他的儿子似乎完全满足于和他以前的死对头的孩子聊天。马尔福说的没错，这挺有趣的。

“啊，是的。我读到了你们分居的消息。”马尔福轻声说。”我很抱歉。”

“是啊，对你的事也很抱歉。”哈利尴尬地说，虽然马尔福的离婚在近三年前就已经在报纸上刊登了。但哈利想，表示同情是没有时间限制的。

“是的，是的，很伤心。”马尔福说，语气里还有笑意。当哈利向他投去不确定的眼神时，马尔福微笑。“在斯科皮出生后，进行下去并没有什么意义。”他解释道。“因为创造他是我们结婚的唯一原因。”

“哦。”一阵令人不舒服的沉默。至少，哈利是不自在的；马尔福只是冷静地站在那里，一副事不关己的样子。“嗯，那就好。如果我的那么简单就好了。”

“你的离婚不顺利吗，波特？”

哈利尖利地看着他，但这问题背后似乎没有任何恶意，也没有嘲讽。马尔福的眼神很直接，在阳光下，是一抹舒适的清灰色。

“比起金妮，报纸给我制造更多的麻烦。”哈利语重心长地说。“她旅行的次数太多，而且——嗯，还有其他事情。”

比如他们都更加喜欢吸吮鸡巴。实际上，当哈利与自己达成共识时，她对这一点出奇地理解。但他没有解释那部分。

“其他事情总是会出现。这就是你留胡子的原因吗？”

哈利自觉地抓了抓胡茬。他只是一天没刮胡子，毛发长得实在是太快了。“不，不过这也是可以考虑的。可能会让媒体不再关注我们。”

马尔福不置可否地哼了一声，然后把尖尖的下巴朝孩子们的方向抽了抽。“你不是还有一个吗？”

“是的，詹姆斯。”哈利笑了笑。”阿尔今年开始上幼儿园，但詹姆斯已经上小学了。”

马尔福的眼睛泛起了兴趣。“那你是要把他们送出去读书吗？”

“只是日校。”哈利解释道。有的魔法小学在孩子们三岁的时候，就会像霍格沃茨一样，全年制的寄宿学校，但前提是他们要表现出一些意外的魔法。但是，哈利无法想象这么早就把孩子们送走。“那斯科皮呢？”

“我给他请了家教。他已经能用英语和法语阅读了。”他吹嘘着，显得很自豪。以前这会让哈利很不爽，现在他却觉得怪可爱的。“不过，我一直在考虑让他上私立幼儿园，帮助他认识新朋友。他在庄园里很孤独。我想确保他能与人相处。”

哈利指出：”他和阿尔相处得没有问题啊。”马尔福的笑容变得深情而柔和。过了一会儿，哈利意识到自己在盯着它——盯着马尔福的嘴，于是迅速移开了眼睛。“我们在梅林学院，如果你要找学校的话。阿不思可能会喜欢在一开学就有个认识的朋友。”

“我听说那是一所好学校。它——挺难进的。”马尔福说着，心不在焉地用手搓着前臂内侧。哈利注意到了黑魔标记的影子，突然感到一阵怜悯，虽然这几年负面新闻已经消失了不少，但马尔福大概还是受到了以前决定的影响。

“确实挺难进的。而且也非常安全。”哈利补充道。“这也是我和金妮选择它的原因，虽然她的父母自愿在家教育他们。你申请了吗？”

“没有。”

“你应该申请。”他犹豫了一下，不知道会有怎样的结果。“我可以给你写一份推荐信。申请人必须要有推荐信。”

有一秒钟，马尔福看起来像是想反对，但随后他的目光又滑向了斯科皮，他正笑着为阿不思说的任何话拍手。男孩们一起站起来，从骏鹰上爬下来——它庄重地跪下来，为他们提供帮助，然后跑到沙池边，向对方扔浮动的泡泡球。

“那就感激不尽了。”马尔福缓慢地回答。“谢谢你。”

“没问题。”哈利说，手在空中盘旋了一下，然后在马尔福的肩膀上拍了一下，在T恤的布料下，温暖而坚实。这应该没问题吧？从马尔福看向他的眼神来看，他也不确定。不管了，反正已经做了。“明天之前我会给你寄过去。”

马尔福斜他半笑，然后双手捧着他的脸。“斯科皮！跟你的朋友说再见吧，我们得走了！”

哈利眨了眨眼，被这声喊叫吓了一跳。“你为什么不直接用哄哄响？”

马尔福也眨了眨眼。”没想到啊。我尽可能地和斯科皮说话。”

哈利被这句话的简单性所触动，奇怪地盯着他。“马尔福，你看起来真不错。”马尔福的头转向他，速度快得滑稽，哈利意识到这话听起来像什么。“我是说——你做爸爸的样子真的很好。”该死的。“我是说，父亲的身份很适合你。”他急忙纠正道。“很适合。”

他不是故意说最后那句话的，虽然是真的。但是，现在已经没有办法补救了。

马尔福的脸上发生了一些奇怪的改变，一股奇怪的小红晕在他的颧骨和额头上蔓延开来，就像晒伤的痕迹。他的眼睛微微眯了起来。哈利不知道他是被冒犯了，还是只是单纯的生气，但过了一会儿，马尔福耸了耸肩，看向别处。

“你也是，”他说。男孩们小跑着过来。

马尔福蹲下身子，哈利强迫自己的眼睛从臀部紧绷的牛仔布上移开。斯科皮开始快速地说话，对于一个三岁的孩子来说，他口齿清晰。“他叫阿尔。爸爸，我可以带他回家吗？”

马尔福抬头看了一眼；哈利和他分享了一个意味深长的眼神。“今天不行啊，斯科皮。我们还有一些事情要做。”

“可是爸爸！”

“斯科皮，”马尔福坚定地说，小男孩咬住下唇，但沉默不语。马尔福转向阿不思，他看起来有点垂头丧气。“你好，阿不思，很高兴认识你。你们说再见了吗？”

“嗨。”阿尔点了点头，却抓住了斯科皮的手。他有些不服气地看着哈利，哈利努力忍住不笑。

“我们计划一下，再见面怎么样，阿不思？”马尔福说，声音因为幽默而有些颤抖。“如果我们约好再见面，你觉得你能放开斯科皮的手吗？”

阿不思似乎想了想，然后勉强答应了。斯科皮给了他一个受伤的眼神，却任由自己被马尔福兜走。阿不思侧身靠在哈利的腿旁，他抬头看着自己的新朋友。

“我道歉，我应该问你的。”马尔福轻声说。

“我本来也是想这么建议的。”哈利同样悄悄地承认。“明天我也会把我们飞路地址给你，也许我们可以在这个周末把孩子们召集起来。”

马尔福点了点头，伸出手来，颤抖着，显得很不确定。哈利伸出手，坚定地握了握。他太享受马尔福长指合拢的感觉了，即使这只是常规的握手。不过，马尔福似乎很愉快。他给了哈利一个难以辨认的眼神，然后带着斯科皮消失在公园外。

“爸爸，我可以把那个男孩带回家吗？”阿不思说了一句。

哈利笑了笑，拨了拨他的头发。“我以为你想要一只小狗。”，哈利开玩笑地说。

“不。”阿不思用他那种令人心软的甜糯语气说。“我喜欢斯科皮。”哈利蹲下身子，吻了吻他的额头。“我也喜欢斯科皮。”

显然，他还喜欢马尔福。谁能猜到呢？

//

**上学时间：**

“波特，我真的很感激你。”马尔福硬着头皮挤出来。

哈利耸了耸肩，拍拍马尔福的肩膀。“没问题。”

马尔福的下巴一紧，哈利想他也不能怪对方。虽然马尔福是在哈利的推荐下被安排面试的，但他知道坚持推荐人亲自参加会议并不是惯例。这显然是为了确保哈利的信没有被伪造出来的。在公园玩了几次之后，马尔福的自尊心才被安抚，终于相信让哈利来参加会议是最简单的解决办法。

这甚至不单单是为了马尔福，哈利想，虽然在他们等待校长开会的时候，他让斯科皮坐在他的腿上，把下巴托在孩子亚麻色的头发上面，这个画面相当甜蜜。他今天的状态非常好，一件完美合身的深蓝色马甲，外罩着一件亮白色的丝绸衬衫，喉咙处打着一条完美的蓝银色领结。合身的配套长裤舒适地垂在他大腿的肌肉上。他们一起挤在太小的椅子上，能感受到对方腿上散发的温度。

哈利又低头看了看自己的牛仔裤T恤组合，当他发现马尔福在盯着自己的时候，他抓了抓胡茬。也许他应该更隆重地着装，给人留下更好的印象。

问题是，他从来没有见过两个孩子像阿不思和斯科皮一样这么快就成了朋友。上一次他们一起约在游乐场见面的时候，他们俩分开的时候一起痛哭。马尔福，一鼓作气把儿子抱了起来，在他皱起的眉头上按下安慰的吻，给了哈利一个痛苦的眼神。所以这一切必须顺利进行。

阿加莎·莫里斯终于走出了办公室，在看到哈利和马尔福都坐在那里等她时，停了下来。“波特先生！”

“我被告知需要参加这个会议？”哈利用干涩的声音询问道。

她脸红到发根，看了一眼马尔福。”对，对。嗯，新政策。要推荐人参加第一次面试。”清了清嗓子，她低头看了看腿上的男孩们。”你好，阿不思。你好——斯科皮，是吗？”

马尔福轻推了他一下，他抬起头来。“你好。”

“在我和你们的父亲们说话的时候，你想进游戏室吗？”她问道，笑了一下。她真的很会和孩子们相处。她伸出手，孩子们从爸爸的腿上爬下来，接过手。她回头看了看哈利和马尔福。“我马上回来。”

“她看到你的时候很惊讶。”马尔福嘀咕道。

“我们知道她会惊讶。”哈利说。“放松点。”

“我受够了那些把我当成骗子或者杀人犯的人。”他对哈利承认，把哈利吓了一跳。他拍了拍马尔福的膝盖，当马尔福转过脸来时，急忙抽手离开。

“好吧，你不是骗子，也不是杀人犯。”哈利为了掩饰自己的尴尬，猛然起声。“那时候你还是个孩子，现在你已经是个父亲了，如果没有人愿意花时间了解你，那是他们的过失。”

马尔福的脸在哈利夸奖他的时候，有时会做那种奇怪的变化；扭曲着，看起来在怀疑和愤怒之间徘徊，还有其他一些哈利无法形容的神情。他张嘴想说话，但他们被校长打断了。她走过来，然后把他们领进了她的办公室。

“那么，马尔福先生，我看你是在古灵阁工作的。”她说，把文件在面前举起。

“对，在那里工作六年了。”他把一条腿交叉在另一条腿上，哈利发现自己正盯着他脚踝上的突起的、隐藏在袜子的芳格下的骨头。

“而且你已经离婚了，对吗？没有监护权的问题？”

“我有完全的监护权。”他平稳地说。“不过，他妈妈经常来看他，而且和我达成一致，允许他上学。”

“我明白了。”她略带骚扰的目光投向哈利，他眯起了眼睛。“问题是，马尔福先生，你提交申请的时间有点晚，所以恐怕我们很难在即将到来的——”

“胡说八道。”哈利大声说。“你不录取他的儿子，因为他是个食死徒。”

马尔福瞪了他一眼。“是的，波特，我们都知道真正的原因。我很高兴你觉得有必要这么直白地说明。”他把冷静的目光投向阿加莎。“谢谢你的时间。”

他开始起身，哈利一脚踢在他刚才盯着的脚踝上。马尔福看起来很不爽，但还是坐了回去。“我不知道如果你只是要拒绝他的话，为什么要求我们参加这场面试。”

阿加莎显得很可怜。“我确实很抱歉，真心抱歉。如果马尔福先生的推荐信是真实的，我完全打算接受他的申请。但是今天早上我收到了一个捐助者的猫头鹰，说如果我们允许食死徒的孩子进入学校，他就会撤走他的资助。”

马尔福开始大笑起来。“这是钱的问题？你知道我独揽了马尔福和莱斯特兰奇的金库，对吧？”

“十五万加隆。”哈利狠狠地跟着说。“三月三日。匿名捐款，我希望能保持匿名。你认为你们只有一个捐助者吗？”

“我们的校董会似乎也有意见。”她承认。

“他们想因为在战争中父亲的所作所为而否认一个孩子。”马尔福平淡地说。“如果是这样的话，这里就不是我儿子该来的地方。”

“马尔福，等等。”哈利看着阿加莎。她是个好人，她似乎真的因为这场闹剧感到抱歉。“这个人已经不是八年前的那个人了。我想我比任何人都可以证明这一点。他很热心，很包容，也很爱他的儿子。如果这里是那种根据亲子关系否认孩子的地方，我很确定这里也不是阿不思和詹姆斯该来的地方。”

马尔福发出低沉的声音，像是在抱怨，但哈利拒绝看他。他的脸火辣辣地盯着阿加莎，阿加莎看起来像是对最后通牒有着感激。

“这一点，”她顿了顿说，“我们的董事会一定会听的。马尔福先生，学期从九月九号开始。”

哈利终于转向马尔福，他苍白的脸上淡然。“我会考虑的。”他说，声音没有任何感情。他看着哈利。“我需要带斯科皮回家。”

“对，好的。”

他们说了再见，沿着长长的走廊去了游戏室。哈利试图从马尔福紧绷的表情中判断他是否做错了什么。“我应该为此道歉吗？”

马尔福叹了口气。“你一直都这样，不是吗？我想，如果我们的孩子们让我们无法避开对方，我就得习惯时不时地被拯救了吧。”他抱怨道。他听起来很奇怪，也很慌张。

然而，哈利不得不压制住心里升起的喜悦。“嘿，是你在游乐场上跟我说话的。而且我确实倾向于拯救我的朋友。”他说。

马尔福停在原地，盯着他看。

哈利也盯回去。

最后，马尔福的嘴角弯起了一个自嘲的笑容。“嗯，见鬼了。我们难道是朋友吗？”

“我不知道啊，马尔福，”哈利说，声音哽咽，“你说呢？”

忽然之间，沉默在他们之间变得浓重起来，直到游戏室的门打开，他们的孩子们跑出来时才被打破。

//

**上床时间：**

“梅林学院的事你思考得怎么样啊？”哈利问道，倒上马尔福带来的酒。马尔福用叉子在一些意大利面上转了一圈，但在送到嘴边之前停了下来。

“我想我必须得统一。”马尔福眉毛一挑说。“如果斯科皮发现他下个月不能和阿不思一起上课，他一定会讨厌我的。”

哈利喝了一大口酒，这让他的内心暖暖的。也可能只是因为他看着马尔福。他又穿上了牛仔裤和一件T恤，把肩膀遮得很好，让哈利很想把它直接脱下来。马尔福吃了一大口意大利面，呻吟了一声，这让哈利的胃部猛然一震。

哈利不是没有考虑过，马尔福真他妈有魅力，可能此时实在太有魅力了。他的脸还是尖窄的，但这个脸型莫名地适合他。现在的他看起来优雅，而不是严厉。他的身体也变了：现在不再是瘦弱的，而是修长的，在所有合适的地方都覆盖着一层光滑的肌肉。他不做模特儿，而去做金融业真是有点可惜，哈利有点晕乎乎地想，凝视着马尔福下唇上的一滴酱汁，就在他粉红色的舌头飞快地伸出去舔掉的那个瞬间。

他吞了吞口水。

这是个糟糕的主意，其中原因还不止一个。首先，最重要的是，如果马尔福突然感到尴尬或被冒犯，再也不带斯科皮来玩，阿不思绝对不会原谅他。这就引出了第二个问题：马尔福曾经有婚姻，而且——虽然哈利可以证明这不能保证性偏好——他从来没有回应哈利（不小心）问过的挑衅问题。他认为马尔福是为了他们的新友谊而回避这件事，这也许是个明智的做法。

不过，如果马尔福已经有对象了，也许，哈利就可以不再那样想他了。

“那你又开始约会了吗？”哈利突然问道。“阿斯托利亚之后？”

马尔福咳嗽了一声，用餐巾纸压了压嘴角。“没有。”

“如果你有兴趣的话，我有一个傲罗的朋友，她最近一直在感叹自己是单身。她很漂亮。”哈利补充道。

“那你为什么不约她出去？”马尔福的眉毛上扬了起来。

“她，呃，不是我喜欢的类型。”

“我相信她也不是我的类型。”马尔福喃喃自语，语气里充满了幽默。

“你不喜欢那种有危险工作的人吗？”哈利问道。“罗恩的助手挺不错的。而且这样做还有一个好处，就是可以把他气个半死。”

马尔福笑了笑。“那几乎是值得的。”他折好餐巾纸，小心翼翼地把它放在腿上，抬起头来看着哈利。“那你呢？这是你的问题吗？你是在寻求离婚后如何约会的建议吗？我警告你，我没有这一方面的经历。一夜情和约会是不一样的。我可以给你那些建议。”他说，声音变得很低。

哈利迅速吸了一口气。当然，他并不是故意要听起来有暗示性。“我想，比起一夜情，我更喜欢谈恋爱。不过谢谢你。”

“啊。”他停了下来，向楼上投去困惑的目光。“我好久没听到孩子们的声音了。”

哈利的心紧张地跳了一下。任何一个家长都知道，安静的孩子往往在制造最糟糕的那种麻烦。两人没有商量，从桌子上站起来，一起向楼上阿不思的房间走去。门微微掩着，一切都很安静。和马尔福交换了一个眼神后，哈利推开了门。

阿不思和斯科皮蜷缩在一起，在地板上快睡着了。房间里看起来就像炸弹在里面引爆了一样，角落里的一条毛绒龙正喷出酷酷的蓝色火焰，杂耍球到处都是，积木散落在各处，看不出来应该是什么造型，在地板上悄悄地跳动着，试图盲目地重新组合成一个形状。

马尔福漫不经心地笑了笑。“那么，我想我应该带他回家了。”

“或者你可以——”哈利停顿了一下。“我有一间客房。而且詹姆斯今晚要住在金妮家，所以早上不会有太大的噪音。”

马尔福猛地点了点头，然后向男孩们聚在一起的地方走去。他把魔杖指向阿不思那张乱糟糟的床，把上面的玩具清理干净，然后先把斯科皮拢在怀里，放在床上，然后转身小心翼翼地抱起阿不思，把他放在儿子身边。哈利因为马尔福表情中的温柔而喉头发紧。他停下脚步将斯科皮额头上的刘海抚平。小男孩在睡梦中悄悄抽了口气，翻了个身。

“你为什么不直接悬浮移动他们？”哈利低声问。

“因为我想比我父亲做得更好。”马尔福静静地说。

该死的。

哈利转过身去，无视突然涌入他腹部的——情感、欲望，还是其他。

“我应该从我的房间里把阿不思的凤凰玩偶拿出来。”他喃喃自语道。“他昨晚和我一起睡觉的，那是他最喜欢的玩具。”

他向走廊对面的房间走去，心烦意乱。哈利坚决不抬头，而是选择在一堆叠好的衣服后面和床底下找玩偶。过了一会儿，马尔福说：“飞来凤凰玩偶。”它从哈利的枕头下飞到他的手上。他低头看了看它，抚摸了鲜艳的羽毛。

哈利从地上爬起来，过去从他手里接过来这个玩偶。“我从没想过会看到你这样。”，他承认。

“像哪样？”马尔福的声音带着一丝防备。

“像个好人。”哈利迅速鼓起勇气后说。“善良。一个好爸爸。有趣。友善。优秀。随你挑。”

“你为什么一直对我说这些屁话？”马尔福沙哑地问。”从来没有人……”他看向远方，嘴唇压成一条紧紧的线。

“我只是——我是认真的。我喜欢你。”哈利说，努力地寻找目光交流。想到从来没有人在重要的事情上夸奖马尔福，他的胃里翻江倒海。“我看到你和斯科皮在一起，就……允许自己换个角度来观察你。我在几年前就该这么做了。”

速度快得让他头晕目眩，马尔福抓住哈利的后脑勺，把他往前拉，在他的嘴上砸下一个吻，同时对着门指出魔杖，咔嚓一声关上了门。

哈利想说“不，我不是这个意思”，或者，“我不是想让你吻我”，还有，“等等，这是个坏主意，但是原因我又说不出来”，但说出来的是“梅林，马尔福，你的嘴……”，在一声哽咽的呻吟中。

然后突然间，哈利就被马尔福推到了床上，平躺着。他的胸膛在合身的T恤衫下起伏着。“什么？”他粗暴地要求道，“我的嘴怎么了啊？”

哈利瞪着他，在思绪争相凝聚的片刻之后，他颤抖地说道：“这是我见过的最他妈的性感的东西。”他摇摇晃晃地朝枕头移动。“我想操它，想了好几个星期了。”

马尔福发出低沉的声音，然后爬过来，跨在他身上。他把哈利的衬衫往腋下拉；他的手找到了哈利的乳头，把它们拨弄成紧紧的小芽；而他的臀部则开始在哈利的腹部做着肮脏的动作，一次一次的摩擦让他们的鸡巴隔着牛仔裤的厚重布料间接接触。他拉下哈利的眼镜，把它扔到床头柜上，然后设法把哈利的衬衫抽掉，扔到地上。

哈利抓了一把马尔福的头发，把他拽下来又亲了一口，然后把他们翻过来，自己在上面，压在马尔福张开大腿之间。他趴在对方身上，舌头滑进他张开的嘴里，然后开始吸吮马尔福的下唇，直到马尔福呻吟着在他身下翘起。

“你真他妈的漂亮。想尝尝你所有的味道。”他喘着粗气补充道，马尔福呻吟着从吻中拉出来，睁着一双充满欲火的大眼睛盯着他。他平时苍白的脸在热气和胡茬烧灼的共同作用下，变得红润光彩。哈利的手开始在马尔福身上活动，在他的肋骨、臀部以及自己身后——马尔福的大腿上游走。现在，马尔福的大腿已经缠上了哈利的腰。他把手伸到他们中间，感觉到自己的指关节在马尔福的勃起上蹭了蹭，灵巧地弹开扣子，解开了他的拉链。他伸手进去，把马尔福绷紧的鸡巴拉出来。马尔福松开了他的肩膀，他已经开始用手指抠着哈利的肩膀，帮着他，摸索着哈利牛仔裤的扣子，毫不客气地把牛仔裤拉下来，把哈利的屁股请到房间里的凉爽空气里，把他的鸡巴请到他们身体之间的温暖热度里。

他是如此的坚硬，他的勃起在释放时砰地一声撞击着马尔福的股沟，马尔福在他的掌握中抽搐了一下，哈利晃动着，把牛仔裤进一步往下拉，然后又把鞋子踢掉。他笨手笨脚地脱掉袜子，然后马尔福的手就找到了他光着的屁股上，手指攥得紧紧的。他把哈利往上拽。哈利跟在他身后，头晕目眩，容不得思考——直到他跨在马尔福的胸前，鸡巴在他脸上晃动。

“你说要操我的嘴，是什么意思？”马尔福喃喃自语，抬起头用舌头在哈利龟头缝隙中轻舔。

“哦，天哪。”哈利将自己的双手和膝盖放在马尔福的脸庞之上，腰向下压去。马尔福的嘴唇立刻分开，哈利把他疼痛的鸡巴滑了进去，一开始是浅浅的，当马尔福赞许地哼了一声后，就更深了。他的手还放在哈利的屁股上；当哈利插进他嘴里的滑热时，他的头已经倒在床垫上。“你的舌头真是个该死的梦。”他喃喃自语，脸色潮红。马尔福的手指瞬间收紧，他用舌头在哈利的鸡巴上匆匆忙忙、马马虎虎地转了一圈，哈利更加用力地操着他的脸。

“你这个时候真他妈的辣，”他继续说，觉得有点尴尬。当马尔福发出呜呜的声音，并把他带到更深的地方，他的喉咙放松了，这样哈利几乎可以把整个鸡巴的长度塞进那伸展的粉红色嘴唇之间。他的膝盖和脚趾挖进了床垫，他努力保持平衡，防止呛到对方，但马尔福只是更用力地啜吸着他。在他吸吮和舔舐的时候，他的颧骨急剧突出，哈利看着他的鸡巴消失在马尔福的嘴里。

他越来越近了——太近了，太快了，鸡巴因即将到来的高潮而跳动，蛋蛋发麻，被拉近了身体——哈利试图强迫自己远离边缘，试图放慢他疯狂移动的臀部，但马尔福在哈利的鸡巴顺着对方的喉咙滑落时，发出了得意的声音，震动着哈利的龟头。然后就来不及停止了，因为他差不多了，身体颤抖着在马尔福的嘴里抽插了两下，三下，然后不动，颤抖着，他的高潮撕裂了他的身体，快感绕着他的脊柱，他射进了马尔福的嘴里，用精液淹没了它。马尔福吞了又吞，喉咙努力地工作着，让哈利继续抽搐着。

缓过来后，哈利轻轻地拉开，向下爬去。马尔福静静地看着他，哈利当时非常差点就把他给操了，新软的鸡巴真该死。

他的嘴唇又肿又红，浅色头发向四周散开。他的T恤在平坦的小腹上褶皱着，他的鸡巴在牛仔裤敞开的腰带上面又硬又重。他看起来又乱糟又贪婪，完全放荡不羁，哈利离放过他还远着呢。

“把衣服脱掉。”他平淡地说。

马尔福的眼睛发热，开始服从。坐起来把衬衫脱掉，然后扭动着把牛仔裤拉下来。他的鞋子重重地掉在地上，他期待地看着哈利。

“你想要的时候就很霸道。”他说，他的声音听起来很沙哑——要不是因为欲望，就是因为哈利的鸡巴刚才深深地插进了他的喉咙。

“当我得到的时候，我就很霸道。”哈利纠正道，翻身回到他身上，在他的喉咙曲线上快速地开始吸吮。“我想要已经很久了。此外，”他指出，”我想你喜欢。难道不是吗？”他抬起头，审视了马尔福好一会儿。

“嗯，”他又说，慢慢地，因为他想到了每当对他说好话时马尔福的反应。“你不需要别人告诉你该怎么做，对吗？”哈利用一只手撬开马尔福的大腿，把自己调整进它们中间。“你就是天生做一切你喜欢做的事情，不是吗？”他说，声音低沉到极致，他把自己的身体贴着马尔福的身体，慢慢地上下滑动。“你最擅长的，马尔福，就是让人操、吸、尝、挑逗的。所以我要让你做最擅长的事情。”

一个牢骚般的呻吟从马尔福的口中滑出，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，脸上的表情也变得紧张起来。他的鸡巴被压在哈利和自己之间，发出警告性的跳动，粘液在哈利肚子上涂抹。哈利乱七八糟地吻着他，呻吟着，马尔福用吸吮鸡巴的热忱吸吮着他的舌头，然后拉开距离，为了看清楚。他爬下马尔福的身体，在他的双腿间安顿下来，然后把双腿搭在他的肩膀上，用他那张胡子渣渣的脸在马尔福大腿内侧处的柔软皮肤上蹭了蹭，当它立刻颜色变深、变粉后，他很高兴。然后停了下来，第一次认真看了一眼马尔福的鸡巴。

“看看你啊。”他低声说。

“就——动作快一点啊，波特。”马尔福喘着气，不安地动着。哈利用手指梳理着马尔福股沟处的金色毛发。

“真漂亮，”他虔诚地说道，用拇指和食指松松地圈住鸡巴底部。它真的很漂亮：又粗又长，泛着深粉色；在龟头上颜色更深，泛着水汽。他用拇指的肉垫在上面掠过，把液体抹向四周，直到整个龟头在他房间的弱光下闪着弱光。哈利收紧了手掌，用拳头拖着马尔福的鸡巴往上拉，包皮被他握住后滑落，露出更多的龟头，哈利低头舔去光泽，味蕾上咸咸的。

马尔福发出嘶嘶的声音，于是哈利又做了一次，他用手在马尔福的鸡巴上缓慢而肯定地抚摸着，他把他的龟头吸进嘴里，用舌头在表面上轻轻地、慢慢地舔着、吮吸着。马尔福的手指找到了他的头发，埋在里面。他的腰顶了起来，默默地乞求着更多……更多……但哈利把他抱住，保持着令人痛苦的缓慢速度。马尔福喘着气，拱着身子，从哈利的视觉角度来看，他像是疯了一般。

哈利把嘴拉走，手还在紧紧地扭动着，抚摸着。

“你真美味。”他对着马尔福的股沟与大腿相接的缝隙里喃喃自语。他舔了一下，尝到了汗水和肥皂的混合味道。“我敢打赌，你到处都很美味。”

“哈……哈利……”马尔福断断续续地呻吟着。

哈利把他的膝盖向外推，这样一来马尔福的脚放在他的背上，并进一步低下头。他用一只手握住马尔福绷紧的鸡巴，用另一只手抓住他的一边臀颊，打开。马尔福扭动了一下，或许是因为尴尬，或是为了调整位置，哈利说不清，但也一点都不在乎。

“这里也是。”哈利安静地说，紧紧地盯着马尔福皱起的粉红色的洞口。在他的注视下，皮肤抽搐着、收缩着，哈利那根刚刚射过的鸡巴又开始发麻、变粗。“马尔福，你的屁眼是我见过的最性感的屁眼。”

“哈利——”

“那就德拉科吧。”哈利停顿了一下，回答。他低声念了一句快速高效的清洁咒，德拉科惊讶地叫了一声。“确实是啊。小小的，粉粉的，很完美。不知道它是否能容纳我进去。”他说。

“呃呃呃呃呃啊……”德拉科说，哈利把这句话当成了他们应该试一试的同意。

他俯下身子，在他的缝隙里舔了一下，把舌头伸长，又舔了一下，在他的屁眼上花了好一分钟，然后把嘴唇把它包住，给它了一个有力的吸吮。德拉科的脚后跟猛地一震，踢进了哈利的肋骨后面。哈利用牙齿在屁眼上面慢慢地刮着，轻轻地咬着，嘴唇在它周围包围，形成一个真空，然后顶起舌头，在上面划着。褶皱的肉和德拉科同一时间反应，随着他的触碰而不住地颤动。哈利在吸吮时试验性地戳入他的身体，但德拉科太紧了，他几乎无法把舌尖伸进去。他的嘴唇发出的柔软、湿润、拍打的声音，再加上德拉科发出愉悦的呻吟声，像一曲交响乐。

一曲真正淫秽的交响乐。

哈利气喘吁吁地拉开了距离。德拉科的洞口沾满了唾液，看上去有些浮肿。

“你知道吗？德拉科，你确实浑身上下都美味。”当德拉科全身颤抖的时候，他得意洋洋地说道。哈利用手最后一次、不经意地滑了一下他的鸡巴，然后松开手抓住他的另一个臀颊，用拇指尖按进他的入口。拇指很容易就滑进去了，他把臀颊稍稍分开，在顽固的肌肉边缘按摩，想让它们放松下来。他缓慢地、勤奋地按摩着，每隔几秒钟就停下来，在皮肤上按下一个湿吻或慢慢地舔。

“你……”德拉科粗声粗气地宣布，“你是个虐待狂。”

“虐待狂会想伤害你。”哈利轻声说，移开拇指，用一根手指试探着运气。很顺利地，第一个关节就滑了进去。“我只是想让你舒服。”德拉科抽搐了一下，哈利感觉到他的嘴弯成了一个微笑。“我想给你……你应得的舒服。”

“哦，亲爱的梅林，操，请你现在就操我吧，我已经准备好了，真的，我保证。”德拉科咿咿呀呀地说着，身体颤抖着。哈利又加了一根手指，塞进了德拉科的屁股里。

“我不知道啊，你感觉还是太紧了。”他挑逗道，手指快速地在德拉科体内进进出出。他扭动着它们，将手往上翻，勾了起来。德拉科呻吟着，他的鸡巴从他的肚皮上跳了起来，颜色变得更深，形状变得更翘。

“不，我好了，我会喜欢的。”德拉科拼命地答应着，他声音里的疯狂和哈利的感觉相符。

“你真的会喜欢吗？”哈利将手指移开，然后在德拉科放松的边缘嗅了嗅，将舌头伸了进去。德拉科的屁股开始晃动，但是哈利不理会，继续食用：嘴唇、舌头和牙齿和娇嫩的肉跳舞，直到德拉科喊道：“你再这样，我就要高潮，你在搞什么啊！快他妈的操我吧！”

哈利悄悄地笑了，抬起身子，跪在地上。“嘘。孩子们就在对门。”

德拉科瞟了一眼关上的门，然后厉声道：“如果你这么担心的话，就施个该死的默默静吧！”哈利惊讶地听到了声音中些许的恶狠，他很高兴：也许，德拉科并不是完全的好人。他或许还是有些苛刻、有些自私、有些贪婪。嘴角一翘，哈利照着他的要求做了。

“你这个咄咄逼人的小屁股。”哈利喃喃自语，德拉科脸色深沉，眉毛往下拉。他把嘴唇咬在牙缝里，看起来很担心，于是哈利弯下腰把嘴靠近他的耳壳，呼吸道：“我就喜欢这样的。”

德拉科抽了抽鼻子，好像被冒犯了，但思考过后放开嘴唇笑了起来，嘴角翘起了哈利从未注意到的小线条。他屈服于亲吻它们的冲动；他们的舌头相互碰撞，仿佛在战斗，然后德拉科推着哈利向后翻身跪下，肩膀低垂，他用手肘支撑着自己，屁股高高翘起。

“那就开始吧，”他命令道，似乎想掩饰自己声音的颤抖。

颤抖着，哈利把魔杖的尖端按在手掌上，召唤出一些润滑油，把它涂在他的鸡巴上，然后用油腻的手指在马尔福的边缘上滑动。他更高地跪起身来，把自己贴合在德拉科身上，疯狂地决定要把每一秒都存在储思盆中。他抚摸着德拉科那出奇的、圆球状的屁股，拉开，低头看着中间的阴影。

他一手握住鸡巴，将龟头抵在德拉科肿胀的边缘，听到他发出的嘶嘶声。德拉科诱人地向后拱起身子，哈利的龟头裹了进去。

“哦，我的天啊。”他呻吟着，慢慢地往深处推。“你真舒服。”

德拉科颤抖着发出粗重的声音，哈利用紧紧的手指抓住他的臀部，让他稳定不动。他向前推进，但尽管哈利给他做了大量的准备，但还是不是一个轻松的进入。他的鸡巴被挤压得很紧，很痛。他的视线边缘模糊了，哈利闭上了眼睛，无法看着自己的鸡巴慢慢消失在德拉科紧窄的小屁股里这么色情的场面，却不当场高潮。“我都不敢看你吞下我的鸡巴。”他粗暴地承认，还在更深地插入。”如果我看着的话，一下就没了。”

“你要告诉我。”德拉科喃喃自语，臀部左右扭动着，他努力容纳哈利的鸡巴。“告诉我你有多想要。”

“我想要。”哈利说，最后一推，全部进入。他保持不动，直到高潮的需要一点点地消失。“我想要你。妈的，你的屁股好像是为我的鸡巴而生的。你把我挤得恰到好处。”

他的腰流畅地顶了一下。德拉科把他的大腿分开，哈利把它当作信号，再来顶了一次。一遍又一遍，快速的小抽插和旋转，每一次向内用力夹住他的屁股，旋转他的腰部。现在看得出来，早上德拉科的臀部会留下手指印，所以哈利伸手抓住德拉科的肩膀曲线，把他往上拉，差点把他的头撞到床头板上。但位置的变化似乎是个好主意，因为德拉科双手平贴在床头板上方的墙壁上，呻吟着，随着哈利的抽插将臀部向后翘起。

“找到了？”哈利问道，向前俯身咬住德拉科长长的、汗津津的后颈。他用胳膊绕过他的肋骨前部，把他紧紧抱住。

“是的。”德拉科喃喃自语。他又喘了一口气。“就这里。我感觉好吗？”

“你的屁股是为我而生的。”哈利又说，每一次皮肤触碰时，他都会大声地哼哼，无情地操进德拉科的身体。德拉科的手指蜷缩在墙上，他疯狂地点着头。

“继续——摸我，”他命令道，声音因紧张而哑。哈利空闲的手找到了德拉科的鸡巴，它在他的掌心感觉又热又重。他抓得很紧——也许是太紧了，但德拉科大声地叹了一口气，哈利粗暴地抽动着它，没有任何技巧，努力将德拉科推向他久违的高潮。

他的鸡巴在愤怒地、毫不优雅地跳动着，他在德拉科的耳边低声说着小声的赞美，比如，想要你好久了，你对我来说是完美的，永远都不想把我的鸡巴从你的屁眼里抽出来，你让我感觉很好，甚至我真的喜欢你，然后德拉科就要高潮，后背勾了起来，推着墙壁，哈利的拳头上沾满了温暖的、粘稠的精液。他滑溜的洞口抽搐着，颤抖着，收紧着，哈利更深地冲击着，用力地磨着，尽可能多地得到摩擦，然后他也要高潮了，喘息着，咒骂着，鸡巴跳动着，抽动着。

德拉科已经瘫软在他的怀抱里，笨拙地靠在墙上，哈利的手臂还紧紧地搂着他。哈利喘着气，迷迷糊糊地在德拉科的肩胛骨上一串地吻下来，然后慢慢地从他紧热的身体里抽出来。

他引导德拉科和他一起躺下，帮助他翻身，让他们面对面。德拉科允许了，只有在哈利俯身吻他之后，他才费力地把脸抬起来。

“你真是太完美了。这真是太完美了。天啊。”哈利的心跳稳定了下来，终于能喘上口气。

德拉科渐渐消退的红晕一点点爬回喉咙。“我不确定你是不是……”

哈利笑了，“我也不确定你是不是……”他反驳道，然后停了下来。

“所以你反对的不是危险的工作？刚才说我朋友的时候？”

德拉科尖锐地说：“我可以应付危险的工作。”他的手伸向哈利的鸡巴，又软又酸痛，还沾满了液体。“我只是对你感兴趣。”

哈利笑着翻了个白眼，把德拉科的手打开。他清了清嗓子。“我……呃……我说的是认真的。”他吞了吞口水。“关于我不喜欢一夜情。”

德拉科在皱巴巴的床单上摸索着找到了哈利的魔杖，并在他们俩身上施了一个清洁咒，让哈利的皮肤清爽了起来。

“我说实话，也不喜欢。”他承认。他的喉结默默地上下移动。“只是如果你有我的历史，很难找到一些……没有人愿意……”

“我愿意。”哈利静静地说。“如果你也愿意的话。”

德拉科扬了扬眉毛，嘴角又出现了小线条。“我考虑一下吧。如果你愿意的话。”

“除非你不再使用我的魔杖。”他说，笑着把它抢过来。

德拉科给了他一个高高在上的眼神：“好像你没用过我的一样。”把它递过去。哈利报复性地用魔杖戳了戳他的胸口。“你觉得孩子们会有什么反应？”

“他们会没事的。”

“真的吗？”德拉科一时间显得很担心。“事情可能会有变化。”

哈利忍不住笑了起来。他俯身亲吻对方。他的速度缓慢，带着对未来的承诺。

“德拉科，”他说，“唯一会改变的是，我们会更频繁地安排游乐场的时间。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 你的评论就是我的燃料。希望你喜欢。


End file.
